More Barney Songs (1997) (in BarneySagwaandFamilyGuyMan's dream)
More Barney Songs is a Barney Home Video which was released in August 5, 1997. It is a sequel to ''Barney Songs''. It features clips from Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers * Barney (David Voss) Series Cast *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *The Snowman (Voice: Bob West) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Down by the Bay (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Our Friend Barney") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #S'mores (Scene Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Peanut Butter (Scene Taken from: "A Day at the Beach") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney!") #Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush (Scene Taken from: "Our Friend Barney") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney") #The Weather Riddle Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes to School") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Waiting for Santa") #Old MacDonald (Scene Taken from: "Three Wishes") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Bubble Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #You're A Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes to School") #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Barney in Concert") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney") Musical Director New Material *Bob Singleton Additional *Stephen Bates Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was used in the new material. *Though this is an Season 3 home video, they used the 1990 Barney & The Backyard Gang intro for the theme song, and used clips from this episode, and used the ending shot from the end of Campfire Sing-Along at the end. *The end credit music was the same from "Three Wishes". *This marks: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Backyard Gang episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *This video's preview was announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook".